cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BYU/EBA Dynasty
BYU/EBA Dynasty is an annual professional wrestling click-per-view (CPV) event held every December by Back Yards United (BYU). It is the flagship click-per-view of BYU. The click-per-view is part of BYU's "Big Four", along with Royal Showdown, Summer Bash, and Lethal Lottery. BYU Dynasty 2007 Results Date: December 24, 2007 Location: Madision Square Garden; New York City, New York Battle Royal results BYU/EBA Dynasty 2008 BYU/EBA Dynasty 2 Philadelphia PA BYU Overdrive Matches World Heavyweight Championship CJ Hawkins © VS Vincent The Ultimant Challenge Juvy VS Ashley Dunn BYU North American Championship Dave Williams © VS Sypher World Tag Team Championship Tag Team Turmoil Napalm/Natrix © Brandon/Brent Collins VS Mike/Dean Angel VS Pat/Matt Hoops VS Mr Mammot/HIM VS Cody Hawkins/LB Voltage BYU European Championship Anarchy © VS Jack Fox PJ Matthews VS Tommy Gunn Skull VS Nathan Elliott BYU Aftershock Matches BYU Championship MT Wallet © VS Steve Farrell Big D VS Alex McConnell BYU United States Championship Shadow MC © VS Brandon Moore BYU Tag Team Championship Josh Topson/Allen King © VS Chris Cryptic/Greg Hearst VS Slayer/Bia Mysterio VS Ricky Slayder/Bryan Vanderpool VS John/Mike Wannamaker VS The LOLz Chris Goodwin VS Scorpion EBA Matches EBA Championship Tyrant © VS Dipietro Hardcore Championship Hardcore Battle Royal Hollywood Phatus © VS VS Costa VS Nick Adams VS Pyro VS The Smithster EBA Tag Team Championship Tag Team Turmoil The Andersons © VS The Masked Douchedbags VS Joxer/Heavy D VS Danzig/ 2 Hardcore JC VS Scuby/Heavy D VS Danny Madness/Adam Owens EBA World Internet Championship Ace Reed VS Psyko Edge Interbrand Matches Money In The Bank Ladder Match Donovan Griffin VS Psycho Kid VS Christopher Helmsley VS Danny Legend VS Shawn Matthews VS David "The Ghettho Kid" Overdrive VS Aftershock El Diablo VS Wrath No DQ Match Cadaverous VS Lextor EBA Rules Matchup Steven Kell VS Big Mike 20 Man Interbrand Invitational Royal Rumble Results Royal Rumble results BYU/EBA Dynasty 2009 Interbrand matches Overdrive VS Aftershock CJ Hawkins VS Steve Farrell Overdrive VS Aftershock Donovan Griffin VS MT Wallet Invitational Royal Rumble Matchup ........................................................ BYU Overdrive Matches World Heavyweight Championship Ashley Dunn © VS Shadow MC I Quit Match Sypher VS Tyrant BYU North American Championship Jack Fox © VS Vincent Last Man Standing Match Ash Draven VS Wrath Cadaverous VS El Diablo World tag Team Championship Tag team Turmoil The Angels © VS Team Riot VS The Collns VS The Hoops VS Mr mammot/HIM VS XWA Linny And Jimmy Genocide BYU Light-Heavyweight Championship Adam James Urwin © VS Dylan Creese VS Johnny Boy VS PJ Matthews VS Ricky Slayder VS LB Voltage BYU European Championship 4 Way Elimination Match Alex Ohlson © VS Lee Andrews VS Dave Williams VS Matt Demorest Natrix VS Dipietro Cody Hawkins VS LvG BYU Aftershock Matches BYU Championship Juvy © VS Brandon Moore BYU Tag Team Championship Tag Team Turmoil David And Big Mike © VS McGoodwin VS The Wannamakers VS Slayer/Mysterio VS Nick/Matt VS The Mazzga's VS Josh Topson And Allen King BYU United States Championship Big D © VS Jesus Jr Dan Van Vertigo VS Chris Cryptic BYU Television Championship Greg Hearst © VS Danny Legend BYU Cruserweight Championship 5 Man Elimination Match Chris Marsh © VS Josh Wall VS Bryan Vanderpool VS Scorpion VS Ace Pain Christopher Helmsley VS Hammer Gascoyne Chris Taylor VS Ace Reed ........................................................ EBA Matches EBA Championship Shawn Matthews © VS Psyko Edge EBA Tag Team Championship tag Team Turmoil The Anderson's © VS Dan Manson/Brian Mooney VS Plague/Quake VS Danzig/2 Hardcore JC VS The Maskeddouched bags EBA Internet Championship Adam Owens © VS The Executioner Hardcore Championship Anarchy © VS The Pen Name Results Royal Rumble results BYU Dynasty IV Day 1 Reliant Stadium Houston Texas 30 Man Royal Rumble Match BYU Divas Championship Jessica Smith © VS Taylor Pistelli BYU Light-Heavyweight Championship Anarchy © VS Dix Diablos Extreme Rules Match Killswitch VS Big Mike Mills BYU European Championship Matt Demorest © VS El Diablo BYU Hardcore Championship J O Matic's 15 Minute Hardcore Battle Royal Steven Kell VS King BW BYU Tag Team Championship Tag Team Turmoil Match Current Champions: Stuey Heartthrob / Chris Carter Day 2 BYU Cruserweight Championship The Pen Name © VS Jamie Ecstasy BYU Women's Championship Daten Hearts © VS Tara Lewis World Tag Team Championship Tag Team Turmoil Current Champions: Troy Suicidal/M.O.S BYU Women's Championship Daten Hearts © VS Tara Lewis Best Of 7 Tables Matchup Psyko Edge VS MT Wallet Ish Bundy VS Free Sin For Ownership Of BYU Aftershock RaVer VS Big D Shadow MC VS Tyrant BYU Aftershock Money In The Bank Ladder Match Chris Castle VS Alex McConnell VS Jesus Jr VS Chris Marsh VS Chris Taylor VS Devin Bliss Day 3 Fatal 4 Way World TV Championship David Xtreme Kid © VS Chris Goodwin VS Dr Sexy VS The Executioner BYU United States Championship Domi © VS Josh Wall BYU Overdrive Money In The Bank Ladder Match Donovan Griffin VS Alex Ohlson VS Cody Hawkins VS LvG VS Lee Andrews VS Ash Draven Brandon Moore VS Shawn Matthews Extreme Rules Match Vincent VS Extreme Dan Trip To Oblivion Match Cadaverous VS Hammer Gascoyne BYU North American Championship Dave Williams © VS Shawn O' Conner I Quit Match Sypher VS Steve Farrell BYU Championship Jack Fox © VS Juvy World Heavyweight Championship No DQ If CJ Looses He must Retire Tonight If Ashley Looses He will no longer be owner of BYU Overdrive Ashley Dunn © VS CJ Hawkins Royal Rumble results